23
by Mister Chow
Summary: Remus fête son anniversaire au Japon. Non. Remus passe sa nuit d'anniversaire au Japon. Toujours pas. L'anniversaire de Remus est fêté malgré lui au Japon. Voilà, c'est plutôt ça. [One-shot]


_Un texte pour une précieuse amie._

**23**

Remus Lupin posa sa malle dans la petite chambre qui allait être sa demeure pour la nuit. Partir au Japon sur un coup de tête n'avait pas été la meilleure idée de sa vie, mais au moins était-il bien tombé dans ce petit village reculé. La propriétaire était vieille et laide mais sa pension était relativement propre et peu chère. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

La propriétaire baragouina quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas malgré le sort de traduction qu'il avait pris soin de lancer. Il appliqua donc la politique universelle des voyageurs fatigués qui souhaitent se coucher : il hocha la tête en souriant. La vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais referma la porte derrière elle sans rien ajouter.

Enfin seul. Remus ouvrit sa malle et écarta ses vêtements pour atteindre la petite dizaine de livres qui constituaient ses indispensables. Il en choisit un qu'il ramena à sa taille originale d'un coup de baguette et se vautra sur son futon pour décompresser du voyage. Un petit grognement de bonheur lui échappa puis le silence régna pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Mais Remus ne parvint pas à trouver la paix qu'il était venu chercher. Quand il fut évident qu'il ne servait à rien de relire dix fois la même ligne, il se redressa. Il avait besoin d'un bain pour éliminer la crasse du voyage, décida-t-il. Voyager à la manière moldue lui permettait d'économiser en dupliquant les mêmes billets et pièces mais ce n'était vraiment pas confortable. Il rassembla ses affaires de rechange et se glissa hors de sa chambre à la recherche de la salle de bain.

Après avoir poussé quelques portes au hasard, il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. La pièce était aussi grande que sa chambre, entourée de boiseries. Au centre se tenait un grand baquet qu'il remplit d'eau en un instant. Un autre coup de baguette magique réanima les braises qui couvaient en dessous.

En attendant que l'eau chauffe, Remus retira ses vêtements et se planta tout nu devant le miroir. Le voyage lui avait donné l'air épuisé. Ses yeux cernés détaillèrent ses cheveux un peu trop longs, sa poitrine trop étroite, ses côtes trop saillantes, son sexe qui pendait trop tristement. Bien que son reflet se tint sagement immobile, cela l'agaça. Il fit le tour de la pièce, vérifia la température du bain et se présenta de nouveau devant le miroir, tout tentative de sérénité envolée. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il devenait inutile de le nier. Remus regarda donc son reflet avec défi et murmura : "Joyeux anniversaire vieux."

Alors le reflet lui répondit :

- Tu n'auras 23 ans qu'à minuit.

- À minuit je dormirai.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Un bon bain avec des huiles essentielles eut raison de sa tension et à minuit il dormait depuis longtemps, la bouche et les cuisses entrouvertes.

À minuit passé de quatorze secondes environ, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ne dormant pas dans un lit, Remus fut privé de la possibilité de tomber de celui-ci. En revanche, son futon fit environ trois fois le tour de son corps quand il se réveilla en sursaut.

À ses pieds se tenait une jeune femme accroupie, et elle portait un masque de renard.

- Tu es en retard, accusa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- En retard.

- Mais je dormais.

- Tu as dormi trop longtemps. Viens.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et il s'extirpa de son futon quand elle tira dessus. Il trébucha en se mettant debout et attrapa fermement l'élastique de son bas de pyjama pour l'empêcher de tomber. C'était tout ce qu'il portait.

- Attends, je dois...

- Tu ne peux pas attendre.

La jeune fille au masque de renard fit un geste vers le miroir fixé sur la porte de l'armoire. Remus eut un sursaut d'horreur. Là, dans le miroir, un vieil homme sans le cheveu, tout veiné, lui rendait son regard. Un regard ambré qui était exactement le même que le sien.

- Tu vois ? Viens.

Trop choqué pour résister, Remus se laissa entraîner hors de sa chambre, puis hors de la pension, à demi-nu.

Dans la rue, il ne faisait pas froid. Des lanternes étaient allumées devant les maisons, baignant la nuit d'une douce lueur. Des odeurs de nourriture flottaient dans l'air.

Soudain, des bruits de pas empressés se firent entendre et Remus tourna la tête. Une dizaine d'hommes nains affluaient dans l'étroite ruelle. Remus se plaqua au mur pour les laisser passer mais ils fondirent sur lui. Un cri lui échappa quand leurs petites mains l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent. La fille renard avait disparu. Remus eut beau se débattre, les nains l'emmenèrent à travers un dédale de ruelles dont il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner le nombre en arrivant plus tôt dans la journée. Ils passèrent une porte et jetèrent Remus à terre.

Étourdi, il vit en se redressant qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de jeu. Des dizaines d'hommes portant des masques d'animaux étaient massés en rond autour de cartes ou de dés. L'atmosphère était enfumée par les cigarettes qu'ils tenaient. Quelqu'un attrapa de nouveau Remus et il se retrouva propulsé devant une table de jeu. On lui fourra un gobelet de dés dans une main et un homme portant un masque de sanglier se pencha vers lui.

- Vas-y vieil homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Lance.

On heurta le coude de Remus et les dés furent lancés.

- Tu as perdu, constata l'homme sanglier. Donne-nous ton argent.

- Comment ? Mais j'en ai pas !

- Donne-nous ton argent.

Les autres hommes autour de la table portaient également des masques porcins et le dévisageaient en tendant leur main ouverte.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Bordel !

- Tu tournes en rond. Donne-nous ton argent.

- Mais qui tourne en rond là ?

Et comme l'homme sanglier s'approchait trop près de lui, Remus découvrit deux choses. La première, qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. La seconde, que frapper un homme faisait mal au poing mais procurait beaucoup de satisfaction. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent autour de lui. Les regards flottaient entre lui et la silhouette de sa victime comme les lourds nuages de fumée du tabac. Quand la masse d'hommes se mit à grouiller vers lui, Remus fit ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire : il prit la fuite.

À l'extérieur de la salle, il tomba sur la femme renard.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le monde entier, répliqua Remus, atterré.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut. Remus mit quelques rues entre lui et l'établissement de jeu tout en tentant de reprendre en main sa nuit, si ce n'était sa vie. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner à la pension et de toute manière était bien incapable d'en retrouver le chemin. Il finit par rentrer dans une petite échoppe d'où s'échappait une odeur alléchante.

Le patron portait un masque de raton-laveur, ce qui n'étonna même pas Remus, et alignait des verres d'alcool de riz sur le comptoir. Remus s'assit sur l'un des tabourets en face.

- C'est comme ça toutes les nuits dans le coin ?

- Non, seulement pour ton anniversaire.

- Ah. La logique ne me saute pas encore aux yeux, désolé. Je vais rester longtemps comme ça ? ajouta-t-il en montrant son visage tout ridé.

- Dépend que de toi.

- Vous attendez beaucoup de monde ? demanda Remus en constatant que le patron continuait de remplir des verres.

- Oui. Mais ceux-ci sont pour toi.

- Hein ? Mais vous voulez me tuer ! Il y en a au moins...

- Vingt-trois, comme tes années. Maintenant bois.

Remus envisagea de répéter à nouveau son numéro de fuite. Mais quand il se retourna, il s'aperçut que de nombreuses personnes étaient massées derrière lui. Une bonne dizaine de sangliers, des nains, la fille renard, et divers autres animaux. Tous le fixaient, dans l'expectative. Alors Remus regarda le raton-laveur et haussa les épaules dans un signe de défaite. De toute façon il doutait fort que cette nuit soit réelle.

- Soit.

Les premiers verres furent engloutis sans problème. Remus n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter régulièrement de l'alcool mais il avait bénéficié d'un bon entraînement les quelques années qui avaient suivis Poudlard.

Le cinquième verre lui arracha un haut-le-coeur, ce qui fit pousser des cris de loups affamés à la petite bande dans son dos. Remus leur adressa son majeur sans se retourner et continua sa mission après une petite pause.

Le onzième verre le plongea dans un engourdissement bienfaisant et il commença à glousser tout seul. Derrière lui, on murmura et on rigola et on lui tapa dans le dos. Une main essaya de lui piquer un verre avant de se rétracter brusquement. Une vague d'excitation se propagea.

Au dix-septième verre, Remus aborda une phase mélancolique et commença à contempler les verres vides en se demandant ce qu'il foutait. La foule derrière lui poussa un cri de soutien et la fille renard porta elle-même le verre suivant aux lèvres de Remus.

Au vingt-unième verre cependant, Remus s'effondra sur le comptoir, l'alcool lui dégoulinant des lèvres. Un grand silence se fit. Contrairement à la fois précédente, personne ne se précipita pour l'aider. Chacun le contemplait, les yeux derrière les masques remplis de supplications muettes.

Remus resta un long moment prostré. Une sourde plainte s'échappait de sa gorge. Dans les brumes alcoolisées de son cerveau, il doutait sérieusement pouvoir survivre. Mais il sentait le poids des regards. Alors il essaya. Il prit appui sur ses bras et releva la tête. Sa main agrippa un verre et il se retourna pour faire face à la foule.

- V-vous ne m'enterré-rerez... pas comme ça !

Et il leva son verre et s'en renversa davantage sur la figure et le torse qu'au fond du gosier. Ça piquait un peu les yeux mais Remus était au-desssus de ça. Il entendait les murmures plein de ferveur de ses spectateurs et il sentait leurs mains se poser sur lui, sur sa poitrine, sur ses bras, sur sa tête. Il se dégagea d'un coup sec et entreprit de gravir le comptoir, envoyant valser les verres vides au passage. Il attrapa le vingt-troisième verre et lentement, précautionneusement, il se mit debout dans un équilibre relatif. Il posa un regard solennel sur le parterre frémissant qui le contemplait.

- Et allez vous faire f-foutre.

Le dernier verre fut avalé et ce fut le déchaînement. À présent, Remus voguait, porté à bout de bras par la petite foule. Il était quasiment sûr d'entendre de la musique et des roulements de tambour et son nez lui rapportait l'odeur d'encens.

Son postérieur lui envoya un message pour lui signaler qu'il était à présent sur des coussins moelleux. Il pouvait se voir ; il avait retrouvé ses traits de jeune homme, mais ils étaient différents cependant, moins flous, plus agressifs.

Quelqu'un lui tendit un masque que ses bras acceptèrent et il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la face d'un loup. Il éclata d'un rire féroce devant l'évidence et posa le masque sur son visage.

Autour de lui, des corps se pressaient. Il sentit qu'il était le cœur de toute cette vie et aussi le dominant, le mâle dominant. Alors il s'affala sur les coussins et accueillit la première paire de fesses qui se présenta à lui. Elles étaient charnues et aussi assez douces quand il passa sa main dessus. La vue de sa propre érection à travers son pyjama le choqua presque plus que tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette soirée. Il grogna et on le dépouilla de son vêtement. C'était grisant. Il se sentait si grand. Il ramena à lui le derrière prometteur et fourragea de la main entre les fesses. C'était bien chaud et bien humide aussi. Il l'empala. Un renard glapit.

Il ne sut exactement quand il relâcha la pression, mais ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il mangeait à présent. Le jus de la viande s'échappait à chaque fois qu'il plantait ses crocs dedans. Et c'était bon et il était exactement là où il désirait être.

Les heures passèrent. Il prit possession de tout ce dont il put avoir envie. Il chassa tout ce qui le dérangea. Le monde s'organisa autour de Remus Lupin et il aima cela.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil chatouilla ses paupières. Remus se redressa brusquement. Après quelques instants de flottement, il se dirigea vers le lavabo pour asperger son visage. Un mal de crâne pointait déjà quelque part entre ses yeux et son cerveau. Il contempla sa chambre, notant les draps froissés, son bas de pyjama déchiré. Il remarqua sa propre odeur de sueur et aussi celle du sexe, omniprésente, et décida que la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait faire à ce moment était de prendre un bain. Ensuite il pourrait réfléchir.

L'eau chaude ne lui amena aucune réponse. Encore perplexe, il retourna dans sa chambre, rassembla ses affaires dans sa malle et se rendit à la réception pour rendre sa clé.

La propriétaire lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel il répondit faiblement. La vieille femme semblait de bonne humeur et lui offrit quelques boulettes de riz à emporter pour son déjeuner. Remus la remercia et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il décida de poser tout de même la question, bien qu'il en connût la réponse.

- C'était la pleine lune cette nuit ?

La propriétaire éclata d'un rire aigu qui sonna comme un glapissement familier aux oreilles de Remus.

- Oh non, tout l'inverse ! C'était la nouvelle lune.

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Remus agrandit les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, salua, sortit. Il bloqua son cerveau pour un bon moment. Puis, alors que le train l'emmenait au loin, il sortit sa carte du Japon et entoura le point marquant le village qu'il venait de quitter. À coté il nota : "Y fêter ses 24 ans ?"


End file.
